May Angels Lead You In
by asouthernsoul
Summary: I suck at summaries, so there's a little summary inside :
1. Chapter 1

**May Angels Lead You In**

**Ok, so this just popped up in my brain. Set in the middle of the year Booth and Bones are separated. I don't own Bones, only my girl, Elliot Booth! This will eventually be a B/B fic. **

It was a windy and chilly September day in Washington DC but not cold enough to wear a jacket but anyone walking the streets would need to be wearing a long sleeve shirt. A teenage girl in her late teens walked into the Jeffersonian with a determined look on her face. She was short, about 5'4 and if one had to guess weighed about 135 to 140 pounds. She wore a fair amount of make-up; crème colored foundation, a little rouge to give her face color, mascara that elongated her already long lashes and under her eyes, eyeliner. She had deep hazel eyes and dark chocolate brown, naturally straight hair. She wore a dark blue sweater that was a v-neck and went down to her breasts but her chest was covered by a white camisole underneath, a pair faded light blue skinny jeans with holes in the knees and legs and a pair of black Converses. She looked up at the platform and said "I'm looking for the person in charge."

Cam looked up and saw the girl who was requesting her presence standing below. She peeled off her gloves and undid her blue lab coat revealing a gold dress that went just above her knees and sleeves that went down to her elbows. Cam gave a warm smile to the girl, which the girl returned. Cam stopped dead in her tracks in the middle of the stairs; the smile the girl just flashed her reminded her of Seeley Booth, but she kept quiet and walked down the rest of the stairs and stuck out her hand. "That would be me; I run this place, well not the whole Jeffersonian, just this part. I'm Dr. Camille Saroyan, but people just call me Cam." "Hi Cam, it's nice to meet you, I'm Elliot but most just call me El." "It's nice to meet you El, how can I help you?" "Is there some place we can talk in private?" "In my office, please follow me."

El followed Cam a few feet into Cam's private office. "Please have a seat on the couch, can I get you anything? I have a mini-fridge where I keep my stash of dark chocolate and Diet Coke." Elliot laughed, she felt at ease with Cam. "No thank you, Cam, I'm fine." "Now, what can I do for you El? Are you looking for an internship here because we offer them." El laughed "You sound like a sales rep or something. Um no, nothing like that. The FBI actually sent me here." "Interning for the FBI? Nice." "No, my name is Elliot Booth, Seeley Booth is my father the reason I'm here is because the FBI told me I had a better chance of getting information from you, meaning the people who work at the Jeffersonian, than I did with them because all they know is that my father is over in Afghanistan."

Cam looked up at El with wide eyes. "You – you're – Booth has another kid?" "My dad has another kid?" "I'm so sorry that came out like that." "It's ok Cam, it's a big thing to take in." "I mean, I just never knew. Yes, he has a son, Parker; he's about 8 now. I haven't seen him in awhile, and he doesn't come around much anymore because his father, well your father, is in Afghanistan as a Major Sergeant, training the younger generation of soldiers on how to avoid road side bombs, snipers, the whole nine yards." "He's back in the Army," El whispered. "What hun?" "I said he's _back_ in the Army. He left." "I know." "The one time when I need him the most, more than I've needed him over the years, of course he's _not_ here!" El's voice began to break and tears began to spring from her hazel eyes. Cam grabbed El's hand and then an idea popped in Cam's head.

"El, why don't you go and get something to eat at the food court, you look a little hungry and it's getting close to dinner time." "Actually" El began, smiling slightly, "food sounds really good right about now." As if on que her stomach growled. El and Cam laughed. Cam reached in her purse and dished out ten dollars. "Here you go, this should cover whatever you get. There are signs all around this place for the food court and if you can't find your way just ask anyone, everyone is nice around here."

El smiled "thank you. Would you like anything?" "No, I'm OK for the moment, I've got something I've got to take care of and as soon as you get back I hopefully will have completed my mission." "Copy that Ghostrider." Cam laughed. El left and Cam began her mission.

Cam got on to her computer and turned on her webcam and then began to call the base in Afghanistan where one Major Sergeant Seeley Booth was stationed. An unfamiliar man in Army fatigues answered the call. "This is Captain Matthew Jackson, how can I help you?" "My name is Dr. Camille Saroyan, I work with the Jeffersonian Institute in Washington DC, is Major Sergeant Seeley Booth available?" "What's the purpose of this call?" "It's about his daughter sir." "Daughter? I only thought he had a son, Parker." "That's what I thought too but his daughter is here, she's in the food court. Something bad has happened and I don't know what but she needs her father." "Of course, I'll go and get him."

Cam watched Captain Jackson leave the screen and heard him call for Booth. A few seconds later she heard scurrying around and saw Booth appear on the screen. She was a little shocked at his appearance – his skin had gotten darker from all of the sun, his face had a few more lines then Cam had last remembered but he still had the same eyes and that same smile.

"Camille!" "Hey there Seeley." "Miss me already?" he asked teasingly. "Oh, you have no idea; it's too quiet with Hodgins and Angela off in Paris and Brennan off with Daisy in the Maluku Islands." Booth chuckled but the laugh lines didn't quite reach his face. "So what's up, did you call to just chat with me?" Cam put on her serious business face and began.

"Seeley, Elliot's here." "Elliot who?" "Your daughter." Booth's big brown eyes went wide, he turned a little white and his face was completely still. "_My_ Elliot?" he whispered, "you met Elliot? Elliot's there with you now?" "Not right this moment, she went and got some food down at the food court, she was hungry." "Is she OK? What does she want?" "I don't know; she seems stressed out and really upset about something but she hasn't told me the details so you'll have to ask her yourself when she gets back here." "How does she look?" "Like you Seeley, a lot like you. How old is she?" "Seventeen, she'll be eighteen in March, March 14th." "When was the last time you saw her?" Booth's face dropped "since she was 7, so it's been almost eleven years."

"What happened?" "Her mother happened," he answered in an angry tone. Cam waited for him to continue. "When El was a year old Stephanie and I began to have some issues but then Stephanie found out she had cancer. She and I made an agreement that as long as she was going through in patient treatment for her cancer I would take care of El. Well, for six long years her mother was a patient at Northside hospital down in Atlanta and then it was gone and she came back and she told me that we weren't going to work. She left me two days after she got back from Atlanta." "Booth, I-" Just then El walked in with what looked like Chinese food take out containers.

"She's here," said Cam with a smile that reached her ears. "Who's here?" El said. "I completed my mission Ghostrider." El smiled, remembering what she had said to Cam earlier. "Come to my computer, I've got a surprise for you." El went over to Cam's computer and saw her surprise. "Dad" El whispered in shock.

Tears began to stream down her face freely as she touched the monitor. "Dad" she managed to choke out.


	2. Chapter 2

**May Angels Lead You In**

**A/N: Dudes! I freakin love y'all! I'm glad y'all like my story; I've gotten such positive feedback! YAY! So I decided to write another chapter for those of y'all who are itching to read another part of this story. Now, I'm going away for the long weekend, so if this chapter sucks then over the weekend I can write another chapter and then post it on Tuesday :] lol. Hope you like this chapter. I still don't know exactly where I'm going with this but I've got a little idea :] **

**Ok, so this just popped up in my brain. Set in the middle of the year Booth and Bones are separated. I don't own Bones, only my girl, Elliot Booth! This will eventually be a B/B fic. **

_Previously: Tears began to stream down her face freely as she touched the monitor. "Dad" she managed to choke out. _

Booth had a look of complete and total awe when he saw his daughter sitting at Cam's desk in front of the computer. Tears too began to run down his face as he stared at his daughter whom he hadn't seen in nearly 11 years. "I'm gonna go now, you two have a lot of catching up to do." With that Cam left her office to leave the Booth's to their reunion.

"Hey Doodle Bug" said Booth finally after the silence between the two became awkward. "Hey Daddy" El replied, her voice low and it cracked in the process. "You've certainly grown up Doodle; you're what a Senior in high school now?" El wiped away a stray tear and nodded her head "sure am. So you're back in the Army?" "Yeah, but I'm only here for a year and my year is slowly coming to a close." "Cam said you were training the newbie's?" "Yeah, OK Doodle I'm sorry but what's wrong? Did something happen?" "Mom died yesterday morning," she said quietly, as she looked down at her shoes.

Booth drew a deep breath "Doodle, what happened?" "Cancer came back, they gave her a couple of months a week ago, and I thought I had more time to – you know – spend with her, to get some closure but that obviously didn't happen." El was slowly starting to lose her cool because it was getting harder for her to breathe and the tears were cascading down her face. Booth was at a complete loss, he didn't know how to help his daughter, especially since he was half way across the world. "Doodle, what can I do?"

With those words, El lost it. "What can you do? What can you _do_? For starters you could have been there for me when I most needed you but no, as soon as mom got better you took off!" "El-" "Oh no, I'm not done! You ditched as soon as mom got better leaving me fatherless. I hear you have a son, Parker, I bet you're able to spend all kinds of time with him but no I haven't spent time with you, hell I haven't _seen_ you in practically 11 years!" "El-" "No, I don't even know why I'm asking for your help." "El!" "What?"

"El, Doodle, you don't know the story." "What story?" "About what happened between your mom and me." "You left, that's what happened," she spat bitterly. "Please just listen to me El, I beg ya." Tears were running down Booth's face as well, he didn't like seeing his daughter hurt so much and it hurt him so much that his daughter hated him. "By the time you were one, your mom and I were having relationship problems but she was diagnosed with cancer and had to go to Atlanta for treatment. Before she went to Atlanta, we made a deal: the deal was that as long as she was in the hospital, I would raise you and take care of you and that when she was done with her treatment, we would work things out. After your mom got out of the hospital she thanked me for taking care of you for all that time but she wanted to raise her kid and she didn't need any help. I argued with her that you needed a father and that I wanted to be a part of your life. Apparently she didn't like that because one day I wake up and find the two of you gone, along with a piece of my heart."

At this point El was bawling; her body was trembling, her make up completely washed away by all the tears she had shed and her heart broken. "I-feel-so-stupid" she said trying to catch her breath but she really wasn't able to so she was taking sharp, quick breaths but was trying to calm herself by taking a sip of her Sunkist. "Doodle, you are not stupid." "Yes I am, I've spent 10 years hating you instead of looking for you except I've been looking for you and still hating you and Oh My God! I'm so sorry Daddy."

"Honey, you have nothing to be sorry for, you did nothing wrong." "Yes I did, I hated you. No father deserves to be hated by their daughter, especially when the daughter wasn't fully aware of the situation!" By this time Booth was chuckling to himself. "What? Why are you laughing at me?" "You just remind me of someone who I haven't seen in a while and I miss – a lot." "O."

The two sat in silence for a minute. "Daddy?" El said quietly, almost at an inaudible decibel but Booth was able to catch it. "Doodle?" "You asked me earlier what you can do." "Yes, I did." "I know what you can do." "What's that?" El sniffled "come home."

"Look Doodle, I can't I really can't. I want to, you don't know how much I want to come home but I gotta do this." "So you're putting work before me? Dad, Social Services will take me away if you don't come home or if someone doesn't come and take me." 

Booth ran a hand over his face just as the Captain began barking orders "Doodle, I gotta go but I will talk to Cam and I will see what I can do, OK?" El nodded but tears began to trickle down her face. "Doodle, I love you with all of my heart you know that right?" "I know now." Booth nodded his head and smiled. "Wait Daddy!" "What Doodle?" "I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

**May Angels Lead You In**

**Ok, so this just popped up in my brain. Set in the middle of the year Booth and Bones are separated. I don't own Bones, only my girl, Elliot Booth! This will eventually be a B/B fic. **

_Previously: "Wait Daddy!" "What Doodle?" "I love you too." _

Elliot had been staying with Cam ever since Booth and she had talked. She said Elliot would stay for a while but she would try and get in contact with Jared and see if he could help at all. Michelle and Elliot had instantly clicked and were attached at the hip from the moment they met.

Cam walked in and smelled dinner cooking. "Something smells wonderful in here!" Michelle and Elliot smiled "we wanted to surprise you" said Michelle as Elliot went back to stirring whatever was in the pot. "You two have definitely surprised me because in the last week you managed to make the toaster catch fire warranting me to replace a new one; you burned a frozen pizza in the microwave, again warranting me to get another one." Michelle and Elliot exchanged glances and laughed nervously "we didn't burn anything down today" said Elliot. Cam laughed "so what smells delicious?" "Orange chicken and rosemary" began Michelle. "With a side of yellow rice and stuffed squash and in the squash are mushrooms, onions, garlic, the flesh of the squash, oregano, pepper, salt, and tomatoes" finished Elliot. "My my my, you two sound like master chefs." "Actually we just got it from one of your cookbooks otherwise we would have never been able to cook this or even come up with a dish like this" said Michelle.

"Is it almost ready girls?" "Almost, we need to give the rice a few minutes," said Elliot while stirring the pot of rice. "I got a letter today El, from your father." El stopped stirring and turned around, eyes wide. "Really?" Cam nodded her head "yes you did. Don't worry, I didn't open it." Cam dug around in her purse and pulled out a white envelope with Elliot's name on it. "Since the rice has a few more minutes you can go open it if you would like." Elliot nodded and left the kitchen and went into the den and sat on the couch.

El drew a deep breath, opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. She opened the folded piece of paper and began to read what her father had written to her.

_Dear Doodle Bug, _

_ I hope you're doing well. I know it sounds totally cliché but honestly I don't know where else to begin. I hope that staying with Cam is okay with you. She's a wonderful woman, I hope you know that and Michelle is so sweet, you and she should get along nicely. I'm not allowed a whole lot of time on the computer and sometimes our missions go for days and we don't have access to a computer, so the best way to hear from me and vice versa is if we "snail mail." People don't really write letters anymore, it's a dying art form really, so why don't we help keep it alive for now? _

_ You remember Uncle Jared right? Because of this whole thing of me not being home and if we can't find a relative you have to go into foster care, Cam's trying to get in contact with him so you can stay with him, since he's family and all. And if all else fails, then you may stay with Parker and Rebecca, my son and his mom. And if that doesn't work then I guess you'll stay with Cam. I promise this will all work out in the end, just be patient because it will take time. _

_ Was your mom's funeral nice? I know it's painful to bring up but hopefully her service was nice because I would hate it if it wasn't. This letter's kind of spacey I know but it's still so hard to believe that I'm talking to you. You know I love you, right? Forever and always and I promise I will come back and I promise we will be a family. You got me, we will be a family and I'll be home in time for your graduation and then we'll have the whole summer to spend together before you go off whatever college you want to go off to. I still can't believe you're a senior. I'll talk to you soon Doodle, okay? _

_ Love, forever and always, Dad_

El just sat there staring at the blank sheet of paper. "Cam?" "Yeah El?" "Have you been able to get in contact with Uncle Jared?" "Uh, no, I haven't. I've been trying to for the past three days ever since I talked with your father but I haven't gotten a peep out of him." "So does that mean I'll be staying with Rebecca and Parker?" "If Rebecca agrees to it, yes, if she doesn't, you're stuck with me." "I wouldn't mind." Cam smiled "c'mon kiddo, rice is done."


	4. Chapter 4

**May Angels Lead You In**

**A/N: I was told by mendenbar that I did not have Booth's rank right – I said ****Major Sergeant**** not ****Sergeant Major, which is what his rank actually is. LOL. Thank you! **

It is now 1:30am, I can't sleep, so of course I'm sitting on the floor of my den, in the dark, with nothing but my brain & a half full Deer Park water bottle working on my next chapter. :]

**Ok, so this just popped up in my brain. Set in the middle of the year Booth and Bones are separated. I don't own Bones, only my girl, Elliot Booth! This will eventually be a B/B fic. **

_Previously: "If Rebecca agrees to it, yes, if she doesn't, you're stuck with me." "I wouldn't mind." Cam smiled "c'mon kiddo, rice is done." _

"Well girls that was a lovely dinner." "Thank you" replied the two teenagers as they were clearing the plates. "Now-" Cam's cell phone began to ring loudly, interrupting her. "Excuse me just one sec."

"This is Cam." "Cam it's Brennan." "Brennan, hi! How are the Maluku Islands?" "They were great, my team and I have made some astounding discoveries." "Were great Brennan?" "I'm at the airport right now about to get on my plane to come home." "Come home? Did something happen?" "Our dig was attacked by natives. Many were injured including me." "Is Daisy alright?" "She's fine, she suffered a broken clavicle but it's healed and she wants to stay." "What about you? Brennan, if you're coming home then something must have happened to you." "I suffered many injures including a fractured tibia, cracked ribs, broken arm and hand."

"Good God Brennan! Are you alright? Can you move?" "I have limited mobility at the moment but I am alright and with some extensive therapy I will be back on my feet." "Right, well should I have someone meet you at the airport?" "If someone doesn't mind, I do need some help getting around." "Alright, do you know what time your plane lands at Dulles?" "Yes, 7:30 tomorrow morning." "Alright then I will have either Michelle or Elliot pick you up, depends on who's busy and who's not." "Can I make a request?" "Yes you may?" "Booth told me about Elliot in a letter I got earlier this afternoon. If you don't mind I think I would like to take care of her until Booth gets back." "I'm completely fine with it; you'll just have to talk to her about it." "Alright, it's settled then, Elliot will pick you up at 7:30 tomorrow morning." "Thank you." "Bye Brennan."

There was some amusement in El's eyes when Cam turned around. "What?" "What did you just volunteer me for?" "Picking up Dr. Temperance Brennan, your dad's partner, from the airport tomorrow morning at 7:30." "That's waay to early for a Saturday." "Sorry hun." "Why me?" "She wants to meet you." "Meet me? Dr. Temperance Brennan wants to _me_? Once again let me ask my previous question… why _me_?" "You are her partner's daughter and she too lost her mother at an early age and feels compelled to take care of you while your dad is in Afghanistan."

"But why?" Cam sighed and decided not to tell El the whole story between the two partners instead she just said "I'll let Brennan tell you that story."El huffed and gave in "alright, I _will_ let her tell me that story. So where has she been?" "The Maluku Islands." "The ma – what?" El scrunched up her face at the weird name. "For a year she was put in charge of an anthropological dig on the Maluku Islands, which are in Indonesia." "So why is she coming back?"

"There was an attack at one of the dig sites where Brennan was. A group of natives of the island attacked the diggers. It sounds like no one was too seriously injured – except for Brennan." "What happened?" "She has a broken arm, leg and hand and she also has some cracked ribs." "Good God! Is she alright?" "She will be after some extensive physical therapy." "Well, I'm going to go to bed now if I intend to get up at the wee hours of the morning to go and greet the good doctor." Cam chuckled and hugged her. "Night cutie pie." "Ugh, can you please call me something different?" "Ok, how about Snookums?" El glared at her that was pure Booth. "Pookie?" El scrunched up her face "gross!" "Ok, Elliot Elizabeth James Booth." El looked at Cam shell shocked "yes I know your full name. How about E squared, ya know for Elliot Elizabeth?" El had a fake pensive look on her face as she rubbed her imaginary mustache. "I like it." "Well then, E squared, good night." El laughed "night Cam."

**Short chap, this I know, I will update soon though with a longer chap cuz up next is Brennan entering the picture! **


	5. Chapter 5

**May Angels Lead You In**

**Ok, so this just popped up in my brain. Set in the middle of the year Booth and Bones are separated. I don't own Bones, only my girl, Elliot Booth! This will eventually be a B/B fic. **

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update! I've been having some writers block and it's been hard to write this chapter. Chapter 6 will be up soon. :) **

_Previously: "Well then, E squared, good night." El laughed "night Cam."_

El grumbled when she heard her alarm go off at 6:30 the next morning. She rolled over to the right side of the bed and turned off the song that had been playing – Funny the Way It Is by Dave Matthews Band. She grumbled to herself about how "damn early" it was as she grabbed her turquoise towel and headed towards the bathroom.

El looked in the mirror and saw a tired teenager staring back at her. There were lines beginning to form in her forehead and there were dark circles under her eyes. She stayed up countless nights worrying about her dad; worried that he would get wounded or worse – die. But she quickly lost her train of thought – she had to get going, she had to go meet this Dr. Brennan – her father's partner and best friend and her care taker until her father got back from active duty.

Not five minutes later El stepped out of the shower, fresh and clean and ready for the day. She looked in the mirror and saw that the circles under her eyes had disappeared and the worry lines in her forehead had diminished slightly. She brushed through her wet, chocolate brown hair and then applied a generous amount of mousse and then towel dried it. She then blow dried her hair and then went into her room and rummaged through her closet to find an outfit.

She threw on a pair of light blue jeans that had scuff marks and holes in various places along the legs. She found a brown, v-neck sweater that cute and was able to keep her warm as the fall air began to move in – especially in the mornings. She applied a small amount of foundation and mascara just so she didn't scare anybody at the airport because of her lack of makeup.

She walked downstairs and saw that Cam was up and had coffee ready. "Here, I thought you could use a little pick me up." El grabbed the coffee mug from Cam's hands like her life depended on that one cup of coffee. "Thanks, I really needed this." "Are you ok with Brennan wanting to take care of you until your dad comes back?" "I have a feeling since Brennan or "Bones" is my dad's best friend, partner and confidant, I think I'll be ok." Cam chuckled "oh, they're so much more than that."

El eyed Cam over her cup of coffee. "More than that? Really? Spill. Now, I've got a few minutes to spare." "They're soul mates, they complete each other. They share looks that speak volumes, its unnerving really how two people who are completely opposite in every single way possible are a perfect match for each other." "So are they seeing each other?" "Nope." "NO? Ooh, I'm gonna have to work on that, aren't I?" Cam chuckled "maybe you can break through to them; no one has so good luck." El chuckled "it'll be my project, mk, well I gots to go." El kissed Cam's cheek "I will see you later, E squared." El rolled her eyes as she grabbed her car keys and left.

El arrived at the airport and looked on the board to see what gate to meet Brennan at. El was getting nervous, anxious, and excited all at once.

"Flight number 2767 is now unloading." El blew a sigh of, well, she didn't know what. Relief? Anxiety? She didn't know, all she knew was that in a mere matter of seconds she would be meeting Temperance Brennan – her father's best friend.

She began to scan the crowd to look for Bones and it took El a minute to find her but she found her. Brennan was wearing khaki shorts and a white long sleeved t-shirt and knee high western styled cowboy boots, well boot seeing as though her left leg was in a cast. Brennan limped towards baggage claim with her carry on satchel.

"Bones! Bones!" El began to wave her arms around and calling Brennan's name at an extremely high decibel, but what teenager didn't know how to raise their voice?

Brennan heard her name being called – her name that was reserved for one family only – the Booth's. Brennan turned around and saw a girl who had some of Booth's features waving her arms around trying to get her attention. She smiled and hobbled over towards El.

"Hi!" said El enthusiastically. "Hi Elliot, I'm Bones," said Brennan as she stuck out her good hand. "Hi Bones! I kinda don't like being called Elliot – it's too tomboy for me, so I go by El." "Well, it's nice to meet you El." "It's nice to meet you too Bones. Shall we go retrieve your luggage?" Brennan laughed; El had the same exact personality as her father. El gave her the classic "Booth confused face" "why are you laughing at me?" "You remind me so much of your father." "That's what Cam keeps telling me. It's killing me because I don't really know what you're talking about. It's been a while since I've seen my father – it's been almost eleven years." "I know your dad told me."

"You tell each other everything, don't you?" "Your dad and I – understand each other." "From what I hear your relationship with him is _more_ than an "understanding."" "Your father is my best friend; I have friends, not many but your dad stands out." "How so?" "It's indescribable really, I know it seems illogical that I can't explain a situation because usually I can but-" "I get it Bones, really, I do."

"How far away did you park your car?" Brennan asked after the two had picked up Brennan's luggage from the luggage claim area. "Not too far, I tried to park as close as possible because I knew that mobility is a bit of an issue for you." Brennan nodded "yes, mobility is an issue." "I can always go get my car and drive up front." "No no, there's no need for that, a little mobility won't hurt me since my team back in Maluku told me I couldn't do anything." "Well, looking at your injuries, I'd say they were right in not letting you do anything." Brennan laughed, once again being reminded of how much El was like her father. "I reminded you of Dad again, didn't I?" "Yes, yes you did."

El started her car and the two girls left the Dulles Airport. "Ok Bones, I need to know where you live because I'm driving blind here." "You're not blind are you? Because you father never-" "No, I'm not blind Bones, it's an expression; I don't know where I'm going." Bones relaxed "right, of course, it's just an expression." El laughed "so you gonna tell me where I'm going?"


	6. Chapter 6

**May Angels Lead You In**

**Ok, so this just popped up in my brain. Set in the middle of the year Booth and Bones are separated. I don't own Bones, only my girl, Elliot Booth! This will eventually be a B/B fic. **

**Sorry this is short and I mean really short but I thought I'd have a cute moment between El and Bones ;) Up next will be of course chapter 7 and we will have Booth back! But with some complications and fights. What? We need some drama ;) **

_Previously: El laughed "so you gonna tell me where I'm going?"_

It had been three months since world renowned forensic anthropologist Dr. Temperance Brennan aka "Bones" had come back from the Maluku Islands. It had been three months since high school senior Elliot Elizabeth James Booth had moved in with Bones. It had been three months since the two had heard from Booth and the two were getting worried.

The girls sat on Bones' couch, lounging in sweats and t-shirts, eating take out from a local Chinese restaurant, just talking, about nothing until El said something. "Bones, should we be worried about Dad? It's been a while since we've heard from him." "El, he's probably had things come up and probably hasn't had enough time to write to us." "Bones, there are three weeks before Christmas is here. Two weeks until school is out for the holidays. Dad wouldn't just not contact us; he would send us something even if it was a sentence."

Bones noticed El was getting worked up, freaked out was more like it. "And I know I just used a double negative but I think you get my point." Bones set her take out box down and took El's hand in hers. "Ellie," Ellie was Bones' nickname for El, El liked it, and it made her name sound more feminine. "You're working yourself up over nothing. He's probably on a mission." "He's supposed to be _training_, not _combating_!" "What's really bothering you Ellie? Because I don't think that it's about your father and if it is, there's something else." "I just-"

El had tears starting to prick her eyes. She hated crying but it couldn't be helped, not in this situation anyway. "I just don't want to lose another parent. I can't handle that." "You won't lose him." "How can you say that? How can you be so sure?" "Because I have faith in your father." "Faith doesn't always work. I have faith in Dad too but things can go wrong over there!" "Your dad made a promise to me, he told me he'd never betray me and I told him to be careful out there and you know what, I have faith that he will be careful and he won't betray me." "Because he made a promise?" "Yes, because he made me a promise."


	7. Chapter 7

**May Angels Lead You In**

**Ok, so this just popped up in my brain. Set in the middle of the year Booth and Bones are separated. I don't own Bones, only my girl, Elliot Booth! This will eventually be a B/B fic. **

**Imma be a little different; I'm dedicating this lovely chapter to Lisbon94 b/c she's so freakin cute and sweet & I love her reviews, they make me smile. Not that I don't smile when I read other reviews because I do, I smile at every review and get all giddy inside but Lisbon94 is cool so check out her stuff too :) Please. **

**PS: there is a slight spoiler in here; I read that Booth will be coming back with dun dun dun, a JOURNALIST! Sorry, it's a slight spoiler.**

_Previously: "Because he made a promise?" "Yes, because he made me a promise." _

It was May 20, 2011, a year since Booth and Brennan had parted.

It was somewhat quiet in Brennan's apartment, aside from El making coffee for herself at five am. Today was the day she was finally able to see her father in flesh and blood and she was so excited she has been up since four, just like a little kid at Christmas.

Parker had spent the night at Brennan's because he and El were going to meet Booth at the airport, take him home and get him settled and then he would go and see Bones at the reflecting pool by the coffee cart just like they had agreed a year before.

Parker heard El in the kitchen so he got up and went to investigate. He was wearing Batman PJ bottoms and a matching black shirt. His blonde hair was sticking every which way and he still had that sleepy morning face on. Contrary to what Parker was wearing El was mismatched. She was wearing a pair of oversized blue and red boxers from American Eagle and grey t-shirt that said University of Virginia, the college she was attending in the fall, much to Bones' chagrin. Bones had wanted her to go to Cornell since she got accepted and Bones had been willing to pay for her tuition but El made her choice to The University Virginia on full ride for softball and Bones did support it because that's what she would always do for El, support her.

"Ellie, what are you doing?" He whispered, not wanting to wake Bones. "Making coffee," she whispered back. "It's too early to be making coffee, how about waffles? It's not too early to make waffles, it requires less noise. All you gotta do is go in the freezer, take out the box, open the box-" "Ok Mr. Smarty Pants, I'll make waffles." "Yes!" El glared at him "oops, sorry, I'll try not to be too loud." El chuckled to herself and got out the waffles and popped them in the toaster.

"Why are you up so early El?" "I'm excited! Dad's plane lands in-" She looked at the clock on the microwave "six hours, I can't help it. I haven't seen Dad in eleven years! That's a long time don't ya think?" "That's older than me!" "I know Bubs because you're seven and I'm eighteen, I'm eleven years older than you." "Ellie, you're old, you know that right? Because most kids at my school have older brothers and sisters but they're not as old as you." El shot him a look, "they're also not as cool as you either." El smiled "eat your waffles." "Can I have some whipped cream?" "As if _you_ need any sugar."

Parker stuck out his tongue at El. El put her hands on her hips "after what you just did, I don't think so," she said playfully. "Please?" Parker batted his big brown eyes at El and El couldn't resist him when he did that. "Fine, yes you may have whipped cream on your waffles, but save some for me, I want some too!"

Just then Bones came out of her bedroom. El whipped around when she heard Parker say "busted." "Oh, hey there Bones." "What are you two doing up at-" Bones looked at the clock on the microwave "at 5:47 AM?" "Technically I've been up since four and I'm excited, Dad's coming home today!" "I am aware of this fact but why does it warrant you to be up this early?"

The two women heard Parker snicker "Parker you're busted too, you're up just like me," El said. She turned around and saw Parker hang his head and sigh but then went back to eating his waffles. "I'm excited Bones! I couldn't sleep because I'm so excited so I had to do something so I started making coffee and by that time Parker came out and told me to do something with less noise, like making waffles, so I made waffles and now we're eating them."

"Have you had any sugar?" "Me? No, well, maybe just a little, I had a teeny tiny cup of coffee before Parker came down." She pinched her fingers together for emphasis but Bones knew the cup of coffee she had was most definitely _not_ "teeny tiny". "It's the Starbucks Premium Blend. I also but a little bit of Coffee Mate in there, caramel, my favorite so um yeah, I did have sugar." "Then I can have your waffles then because clearly you've had far too much sugar and I wouldn't want those waffles to go to waste."

"What? Heck no Bones! Get your own waffles." "No, I think I'll have your waffles because you have an attitude." Bones was smirking at this point and El was shooting her a famous "Booth stare." "Booones!" El whined. "You're gonna make me go all the way over to the freezer and get them out and pop them in the toaster? Seriously?" "I'm the meanest person in the world aren't I?" Bones said with the biggest smile on her face and El had a fake hurt look on her face and said in a baby voice "the meanest." She crossed her arms and went over to the freezer and got more waffles out while Bones put whipped cream on El's waffles.

Around ten both Parker and El were dressed and ready to greet Booth at the airport. Parker had a grey t-shirt on with an American flag, navy blue shorts and a pair of black Converses. El had black, grey and white horizontally striped, loose fitting tank top on with a black sweater that stopped at her elbows, white shorts and a pair of black Keds and had a silver handbag that Bones had given to her for Christmas slung over her shoulder.

"Well don't you two look wonderful" said Bones. "Thank you" said the Booth children in unison. "Ok Bud, you ready to go?" asked El as she looked down at her little brother. "Yes!" he replied putting up his hands and running for the door. "El, promise you'll call and tell me that his flight lands safely?" "Of course Bones, how could I not?" Bones smiled and gave the eighteen year old a kiss on the cheek.

The ride to Dulles airport was filled with chatter, mostly from Parker who couldn't wait to see his father. El smiled and laughed and envied Parker and his innocence; she wished she could see the world through his eyes.

They finally got to the gate where Booth was due to land and there were families all over the place waiting in anticipation just like the Booth kids were. Finally for what had seemed like forever the soldiers began to come out of the plane. El frantically looked around for her dad and then she saw him, clad in his Army fatigues and she smiled the biggest smile as tears of relief and happiness flooded her eyes.

"Dad!" She and Parker waved their arms frantically trying to get his attention. He heard their voices and turned to see the most perfect picture he had ever seen in his entire life. There stood his two children, with mega watt Booth smiles plastered on their faces, waving and calling his name.

El finally broke into a sprint for Booth and flung herself into his arms. Booth stumbled back a little bit, not used to having a teenager flinging herself into his arms. She had a death grip on him, never wanting to let go. He too had a death grip on her.

"Hey there El, I'm too old for this, I gotta put you down." El still had tears streaming down her face but broke out into fits of laughter "you're not even in your forties yet, you are not old. You should know forty is the new twenty."

"Dad!" Parker ran up to Booth and threw his tiny body against his. "Hey hey Bubs!" "Dad! Ellie is the coolest sister ever! She drove me here just so I could see you! I spent the night at Bones' place and we've been up since five am and Ellie made waffles and we topped them with whipped cream and it was awesome!"

Booth eyed his daughter "is that so?" "Yes! Ellie is so cool! One day she came to school when she had a day off and I didn't and she brought me lunch from the Diner!" "Really?" "Yeah and Mom has even let her come over for dinner and spend the night!" "Really?" "Yeah and guess what Dad?" "What Bubs?" "I missed you lots!" Booth smiled through tears "I missed you too Bubs, I missed the both of you, very much." El smiled and hugged her dad again; she couldn't hug him enough she thought.

"Ok so here's the plan we are going to drive you to your apartment, get you settled in, let you rest a little bit and then you of course are going to meet Bones at the Reflecting Pool by the coffee cart," said El as they walked over to baggage claim to retrieve Booth's Army sack. Booth smiled and remembered the promise he and Bones had made.

"But first kiddos, there's someone I want you to meet." El's stomach dropped and the color in her face drained "there's someone I want you to meet" was code for "I have a special someone in my life who isn't Bones, aka El's best friend and her best friend's heart was about to be broken.

El saw her father walk up with a beautiful strawberry blonde woman in her mid thirties and was wearing jeans, a blue and black plaid shirt and boots. "Parker, Elliot this is my girlfriend, Jessie Mayers." Parker smiled warmly up at her and stuck out his hand which she accepted, completely oblivious to El's pain. "Hi Ms. Mayers!" "You can call me Jessie. You must be Parker! Your father has told me so much about you." "Daad!" Parker whined, "seriously?" Booth and Jessie laughed and El could help but smile.

"And you must be Elliot" said Jessie turning her attention to El. "I am but I don't like being called Elliot, I go by El, it's less masculine." Jessie chuckled as did Booth "I like you El, you seem fun." El plastered a fake smile on her face "thank you, you seem fun yourself." Booth could tell something was tugging at El but he couldn't figure out what it was and he gave himself a mental note to ask her about it later."

As El led Booth, Jessie and Parker to her car she had a light bulb moment and turned around to face Jessie. "Jessie, you're a journalist for FOX aren't you?" Jessie smiled as El took notice of her father and Jessie hold hands, she mentally puked. "Yes, I am." "I had a light bulb moment, sorry." "No no that's quite alright El, so your Dad told me you're a senior in high school." El once again plastered a fake smile but not quite as a fake as her previous smile.

"That I am. I graduate on June 4." "My my that's so soon, are you ready?" "Yes I am. I am so ready to graduate and go off to college it's not even funny." Jessie and Booth chuckled. "I don't want you to go off to college Ellie!" Parker shouted, having a hurt look on his face. El knelt down next to him "sweetie, I will still see you and still talk to you on the phone and e-mail you and even Skype you." Parker smiled "that sounds ok."

El smiled and then had yet another light bulb moment. "No offense Jessie but I assumed that Dad wasn't coming home with anybody so I don't have a ticket for you to attend my graduation. I can try and buy one from someone else with an extra ticket…" "Sweetie that it is completely fine, I am not offended at all, I will agree that I was a surprise to you." "Hey, that's ok but I think it'd be cool if you came to my graduation party." "Really? You want me there?" "No, not really" she thought in her head. "Yes, you're Dad's girlfriend and I think it'd be important for him if you were there and you're in my life now, of course I want you to come."

Jessie smiled warmly "then I guess I'm coming." "That's awesome! And we're here!" El pulled up in front of Booth apartment. "Ok well Seeley, I'm gonna go now, I'll call you later." "Why are you leavin' Jess?" "You need to have some personal with your kids. You haven't seen El in years and you haven't seen Parker in a year, you need personal time with your kids."

Booth smiled "thanks Jess." "You're welcome." They shared a kiss and again El mentally puked. "Plus I need to get settled in; I've been gone for year too." Booth smiled, "see you later."

El carried Booth's duffel and Parker followed in suite as Booth said goodbye to his girlfriend. El put her dad's duffel on his bed and sat down on the couch. She heard Booth tell Parker to go to his room while he talked to El about something.

She heard Booth approach her from behind, then go around the couch and sit down next to her. "What's going on Elliot?" El sighed, she'd let "Elliot" slide. "Jesse was a surprise; your last letter didn't mention you having a _girlfriend_." "_Your_ last letter didn't mention you getting a full ride scholarship to UVA for softball." "So that's your reasoning?" "No, I was just merely stating a fact." "Stating a fact my ass."

Booth sighed, something else was definitely bugging her. "How'd you-?" "Jesse, she has friends in ESPN and when she read something about you, she showed me." El nodded her head "I sent multiple letters that you never responded to, including the one I sent to you about me getting accepted to Cornell and getting a full ride to Virginia and I didn't know what to do and I asked for your opinion and I never got a response." "I'm sorry, things were hectic over there. There's something bothering you El and I want to know what."

"The fact that you have a girlfriend is what's bothering me!" "What's wrong with me having a girlfriend?" "Everything! Everything is wrong with you having a girlfriend!" "Why?" "Because!" "Elliot, you're eighteen years old, because is not an answer!"

"Bones!" "What about Bones?" "God she is so in love with you! She would get so excited when you sent her a letter; she was like a love struck teenager! And whenever she would reply she would spend hours wondering what she was going to tell you. She was willing to pay my tuition for Cornell but I decided to go to UVA and she supported me! She's taking care of your teenage daughter and has your son come over every Saturday so that he can see his sister and so that he can hang with his father's best friend and confidant! It's going to break her heart that you've moved on."

"We agreed to move on! We agreed that I needed to find someone that will be with me for thirty, forty or fifty years!" "Well she freakin' changed her mind! And now she's-" El began to have tears cascade down her face. "And now my _best friend_ will be heartbroken, her walls will go back up and your friendship will never be the same again. I hope you're happy. I'm outta here."


	8. Chapter 8

**May Angels Lead You In**

**Ok, so this just popped up in my brain. Set in the middle of the year Booth and Bones are separated. I don't own Bones, only my girl, Elliot Booth! This will eventually be a B/B fic. **

_Previously: "We agreed to move on! We agreed that I needed to find someone that will be with me for thirty, forty or fifty years!" "Well she freakin' changed her mind! And now she's-" El began to have tears cascade down her face. "And now my best friend will be heartbroken, her walls will go back up and your friendship will never be the same again. I hope you're happy. I'm outta here." _

El drove in a blind rage to Bones' apartment. She flung the door open and slammed it shut, scaring Brennan half to death in the process.

"Did your Dad get in ok? Where's Parker?" "Dad got in fine! Parker's with Dad." "What's wrong? Did something happen?" "We just got in a fight." "Who?" "Dad and I got into a fight." "Why?" "You don't need to know Bones." "Yes I do, and this behavior of yours is quite frankly scaring me." "Look just go and see Dad, please?" El went over to the fridge and got out a beer. Since El had turned eighteen, as long as Bones was in the vicinity, El was allowed to drink a beer and in this case El needed to cool down Bones observed so she let her have it.

Bones led El to the couch and sat them down. "Ellie, tell me what's going on, please." El looked over at her best friend and her heart broke. "Bones you don't want to know." "Whatever it is I can handle it, remember how I told you that you can tell me anything?" El nodded but stared down at her hands that were clasped in her lap. "Yes" she whispered. "Then you can tell me what's going on."

"Jessie Mayers." "That name sounds familiar, who is she? Should I know who she is?" "She's the FOX reporter." "Right, that's where she's from. What about her?" "She and Dad met over in Afghanistan. Jessie is Dad's girlfriend." Bones' facial expression went blank, El couldn't read what Bones was thinking – she was putting up her walls. "Well, good for your father," Bones replied as she got up from the couch and grabbed her things.

El got up after her. "And you're ok with this?" El asked as she crossed her arms and stood in Brennan's way to the door. "You're father and I agreed that we would move on Ellie; he moved on, he found his thirty, forty, or fifty years girl. I can't change and I've accepted it, now I made a promise to meet your father who also happens to be my best friend so I'm going to go see him because I haven't seen him in a year." "Bones-" "Ellie, get out of my way." El rolled her eyes and moved out of Brennan's way.

Brennan sat at the bench near the coffee cart just like the two had promised a year from today. She smiled as she saw him come into view, dressed as a civilian in dark denim jeans, a t-shirt with the band Bon Jovi on the front, wearing black Converses on his feet. He was slightly tanner due to the Afghan sun, his face looked like it had aged a little but war could do that to a man and he looked a little more wary too. Booth broke out into a grin when he saw his Bones.

Bones was dressed casually and comfortably as well sporting a black skirt with a flower pattern on it and a white, v-neck t-shirt and was wearing black sandals. Her skin was still at a fair complexion but her skin did have a hint of sun still on it. She looked beautiful really, but she always did but Booth thought that he had moved on and it wouldn't be fair to Jessie to be admiring another woman, his _partner_ and _best friend_ no less.

He went up to her and breathed; a sigh of relief? A sigh of anxiety? So many emotions were going through his mind as he stood before her. "Hey Bones" he said in a nervous and awkward tone as he stood before her. "Booth!" She said enthusiastically as she threw her arms around him and engulfed him in a tight hug. Booth smiled and blew a sigh of relief and reciprocated Brennan's hug by hugging her equally as tight. After the two hugged they went to the coffee cart and ordered coffee – a black coffee with two sugars for Booth and a coffee with two crèmes and two sugars for Brennan.

"So how were the Ma-poo-poo Islands?" Booth asked in a light tone. "No Booth, the Maluku Islands… and you were joking, weren't you?" She said as she laughed and Booth joined in with her; it was nice to laugh – nice to hear _her_ laugh. "Going to the Maluku Islands reminded me of why I became a forensic anthropologist. I really got to take a look at myself while I was out there, I felt like I was really making a difference by looking for evidence about humans – even it was for just a short while." "What happened exactly? I know you were injured but you kept the details short."

"Our dig site was attacked by a group of natives who didn't like the fact that foreigners were on their soil. They did a significant amount of damage to the site; set us back a week in our work because we had to clean up the mess that they left. I was too injured to do anything, according to my colleagues. Although I found mobility to be difficult I felt as though I'd be able to get back on my toes." "Get back on your feet, Bones." "Feet, right, anyway, I found that the extent of my injuries got in the way of my work and my colleagues kept telling me I was no use anymore, so I packed my things, with the help of Daisy and flew back home."

"Why did you take care of Ellie?" "Are you mad that I did?" "No, no, of course not Bones, in fact I was touched that you did but why?" "I didn't have anyone at Ellie's age family wise nor did I have someone to talk to or to confide in and at the time, neither did she and I wanted her to be able to have what I didn't have." Booth smiled "that is so like Bones" he thought. "Well, thank you, I'm glad she had someone."

"Booth, I know about Jessie," said Bones as she took a sip of her coffee. "I figured Ellie told you." "I'm glad you moved on Booth. Does she make you happy?" "You're glad I moved on?" "Of course Booth, we agreed you'd move on and you did." Booth took a moment to take in what Bones had said; she had been completely genuine when the words came out of her mouth so of course he believed her. "Ellie as you know is of course not too fond of the idea of me and Jessie." "_Jessie and I_," Brennan corrected. Booth couldn't help but smile "whatever Bones." 

"Booth, I hate psychology but maybe because she still misses her mom and she just wants what's best for you and maybe in her eyes Jessie isn't it." "Tell me something I don't know." "Talk to her Booth." "She hates me Bones! We already have an f'd up relationship; we got in a huge argument and probably never wants to talk to me again." "Talk to her Booth, it's the only way." Booth huffed and scrubbed a hand over his face, "I will, I'm just gonna give her a day to cool off." "That might be wise. Hey Booth, you never answered my question."

"What question Bones?" "Are you happy?" "Honestly Bones, at this point and time, no." "In context of Jessie, are you happy?" "Yes Bones, in context to Jessie, I am." "That's all that matters to me. Is she your 30, 40, 50 years girl?" "Maybe, maybe not; I think she's my right now girl."


	9. Chapter 9

**May Angels Lead You In**

**Ok, so this just popped up in my brain. Set in the middle of the year Booth and Bones are separated. I don't own Bones, only my girl, Elliot Booth! This will eventually be a B/B fic. **

_Previously: "Are you happy?" "Honestly Bones, at this point and time, no." "In context of Jessie, are you happy?" "Yes Bones, in context to Jessie, I am." "That's all that matters to me. Is she your 30, 40, 50 years girl?" "Maybe, maybe not; I think she's my right now girl." _

As the two friends were sitting on the bench, sipping their coffee, enjoying each other's company Brennan's phone began to ring. "I'm sorry, Booth." "It's ok, it might be important."

"Brennan." "Is this Dr. Temperance Brennan?" "Yes, this is she." "I'm Dr. Lucy Hanson of the University of Virginia Children's hospital. I regret to inform you but the child that you are the legal guardian of, Elliot Booth was in a severe car accident this evening and is being treated here for serious injuries." Brennan's face paled and looked over at Booth with eyes as wide as saucers. Booth knew that look; something was wrong.

"What's her status doctor?" "She's in our ICU in critical condition; at this point its touch and go." "What happened?" "You'll have to ask the Local LEOs but from what it sounds like a drunk driver ran a red light and hit her." "I'll be there as soon as I can. Thank you Dr. Hanson."

"Bones, what's goin' on? Why do you look so freaked out?" "It's Ellie." "What about Ellie." "She's at The University of Virginia Children's hospital because she was hit by a drunk driver." "What?" "She's in critical condition and her status is touch and go tonight."

Booth sat back down on the bench with a loud thud taking everything in, Brennan followed in suite. "Bones, _my daughter_ is in the hospital?" his voice broke as he spoke. Booth had been a wreck when Parker had his adenoids and tonsils taken out a couple of years ago but Parker's hospitalization had been planned, and a few hours after his surgery, Parker went home but this – this was bigger than an outpatient procedure – this was life and death.

"I have to go see her." "I know." "She's my daughter." "I know, so let's get out of here." "I have to call Jessie." "I know but you can call Jessie in the car, we have to go." "Right yeah, I need to call Rebecca too." "I know, and you will but let's go to the hospital so we can get a proper assessment of our situation." "Right, yes, let's go!"


	10. Chapter 10

**May Angels Lead You In**

**Ok, so this just popped up in my brain. Set in the middle of the year Booth and Bones are separated. I don't own Bones, only my girl, Elliot Booth! This will eventually be a B/B fic. **

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update. School is back in session… ICK, but it's my SENIOR YEAR! And on top of school I've got football practice/games and college stuff… Awesome! So I'll update as soon as I can! :) Love y'all! **

REM, no not the band, REM stands for Rapid Eye Movement. When a person is in the deepest of sleep or REM sleep, they're eyes move back and forth under their eyelids when they dream.

_Previously: "I have to go see her." "I know." "She's my daughter." "I know, so let's get out of here." "I have to call Jessie." "I know but you can call Jessie in the car, we have to go." "Right yeah, I need to call Rebecca too." "I know, and you will but let's go to the hospital so we can get a proper assessment of our situation." "Right, yes, let's go!" _

_Giggles could be heard across the half deserted park on a cool fall day. The giggle came from a little girl with beautiful dark brown hair and equally as beautiful dark brown eyes. She wore jeans that had ladybugs and flowers up the leg and wore a matching blouse that was green. On her feet she wore a pair of white Keds and wore the biggest smile on her face as her father pushed her higher. _

"_Daddy, Daddy, go higher! Go higher Daddy!" The little girl's father chuckled and replied "sweetie, if I push you any higher you might fly away." The little girl giggled again as her father continued to push her. "Daddy, you're silly." Her father stopped pushing her and brought the swing to a halt. "You think your Daddy's silly, huh? You think your Daddy's silly? I'll show you silly." The little girl's father scooped her up in his arms and began to tickle her. _

_She began to have fits of laughter rumble through her little system. "Daddy! That tickles!" Her laughing and her father's tickling did not cease, in fact it increased. _

Meanwhile…

Booth sat slumped in an uncomfortable wooden hospital chair that was next to Ellie's bed. His head was on her bed while the rest of his body was in a distorted position. His hand was covering hers – a comfort for himself, reminding him that his daughter was alive but injured and in ICU.

Bones walked in and saw the sight and had to bite back a sob. She held two cups of coffee in her hands; one for her and one for Booth. She couldn't take seeing Booth sleep like that; he had been sleeping like that for the past week ever since the accident.

She shook him slightly, whispering his name. "Booth." She heard a groan. "What Bones?" "You really shouldn't sleep like that; it's bad for your back." "I really don't care what's bad for my back right now, all I care about is that Ellie wakes up." Bones handed him his cup.

"Thanks Bones." "Booth, you've been here for a week straight; you haven't gone home to change your clothes, you haven't showered, you've been sleeping in that awful position; you need to go home, shower, change and catch up on some much needed sleep. You haven't let me take over and keep vigil over her and it's not fair to you." "She's _my_ daughter Bones. This is all my fault."

"Is that what this about? You won't let me or Cam or any of your friends for that matter take over a shift and watch Ellie because you feel that it's your fault that she's in that bed? How dare you!" "Bones-" "Don't _Bones_ me Booth! This accident is not your fault! The driver that was drunk is at fault!" "If we hadn't gotten into the argument Bones, she would have stayed home, wouldn't have gone for a drive and wouldn't have gotten hit by a drunk driver."

"Booth, she was going to go out anyway; she was going to meet some friends for dinner. In no way is this your fault. Stop beating yourself up over something you had no control over." "Bones-" "Booth, you told me once that there is more than one kind of family. Cam, Angela, Hodgins are all your family, _I_ am your family; let your family help you."

"Bones I can't ask you all to do that." "You don't have to; that's what family does." Booth smiled and hugged Bones. "Thank you Bones, you're right." Bones smiled "I know I'm right." Booth chuckled "my Bones, oh so modest." Bones wrinkled her nose a little bit and ignored the comment. "I'll be back. What's that smell?" "You." "Seriously? You're right; I think I need to bathe for a few days."

Bones chuckled. "A nice long hot shower will do, I think, but you might need to just burn those clothes." Booth smiled "right."

He went over to Ellie's side and kissed her forehead. "Call me-" "If anything changes, I know Booth, I will." "Bones, I don't know what I'd do without her, I can't lose her, not again." "If she's anything like you, which I know she is, she'll be ok." "Bones, she's been in a coma for a week."

"Her CT scans show her brain is functioning properly; it's up to her when she wants to wake up. It's like she doesn't want to wake up but I have a feeling that she has some unfinished business; she _will_ wake up." Booth nodded "now go Booth."


	11. Chapter 11

**May Angels Lead You In**

**Ok, so this just popped up in my brain. Set in the middle of the year Booth and Bones are separated. I don't own Bones, only my girl, Elliot Booth! This will eventually be a B/B fic. **

**Part of this story, the dream that Ellie has actually happened to me. If it had not been for my uncle, I would have drowned in the lake at age 3 & I would not be writing this story now, just interesting factoid. That is all. **

_Previously: "Her CT scans show her brain is functioning properly; it's up to her when she wants to wake up. It's like she doesn't want to wake up but I have a feeling that she has some unfinished business; she will wake up." Booth nodded "now go Booth." _

_It was a hot summer's day out on the lake. A three year old little girl was sitting in a raft, splashing around in the water. Her father sat in a floating chair next to his daughter, watching her play, holding a beer in his hand and wearing shades on his face. "El sweetie, be careful, you're not wearing a lifejacket and I don't want you falling in." "I won't Daddy." _

"_Daddy's gonna go get your hat and some more sunscreen that's on the dock. I will be right back. Don't you go anywhere now." "I won't go anywhere Daddy." _

_The man climbed out of the lake and retrieved his little girl's hat. "Where'd I put the sunscreen?" He thought to himself. Suddenly his Army Ranger senses kicked in. There was no noise coming from behind him; no splashing, no giggles, nothing. He turned around and saw that his daughter was no longer there. Then he saw a flailing arm and a head but then it disappeared. _

_He dove into the water and frantically felt around to find his daughter; the water was murky, many things had been lost in those waters but he wasn't about to lose her. He quickly found her and pulled her up. She began to cough and cry but that was all that mattered. _

Ellie sat up with a jolt, startling Bones. "It's ok Ellie, hang on." Bones went out into the hallway and called for a doctor. Ellie's doctor came rushing in. "It's ok Ellie, I'm Doctor Lucy Hanson. You're at the UVA Children's Hospital, you were in a car accident, do you remember that?" Ellie nodded her head; she couldn't speak, there was a tube in the way. "Would you like me to remove your tube?" Ellie nodded once more.

Dr. Hanson removed her tube and Ellie began to cough. Dr. Hanson handed her some water and Ellie practically grabbed it out of her hands; she was so thirsty and her mouth felt cottony and thick. "Are you feeling better Ellie?" "Yes" Ellie looked shocked as the words came out of her mouth; that didn't sound like her; it sounded like a thirty year smoker. "Don't worry sweetie, you'll get your voice back soon. Other than your voice, how are you?" "Hungry."

Dr. Hanson smiled "what would you like to eat?" "Waffles with whipped cream and can I have some peaches and strawberries?" Bones smiled at the memory with Parker, herself and Ellie when Booth came home. "I think we can manage that." "How long have I been out?" "A week." "A week? That's why I'm so hungry then, huh?" Dr. Hanson chuckled "you guessed right. You seem to be ok other than your external injuries that will take time to heal. Your vitals are fine, your spirits are good and you're hungry, so I think you're gonna be ok."

Ellie smiled "I like you doc." "Well thank you, I'll leave you to spend time with your mom." Neither Bones nor Ellie bothered to correct her. Bones walked up to Ellie's bed side. "Hi." "Hi _mom_." Bones chuckled and stroked Ellie's forehead with the pad of her thumb. "Where's Dad?" "I sent him home." "He must hate me." "What would make you jump to that conclusion?" "The fight that we got into was nasty; I practically flat out told him that I hated his girlfriend with a passion." "He doesn't hate you." "Prove it."

"Would a father who hates his daughter spend a whole week here, not shower or change and sleep in one of the most uncomfortable chairs?" "He what?" "After he, well we found out that you were in an accident we drove straight here and he hadn't left your side since til I told him to go home." "Why did you send him home?" "He smelled." "He smelled?" "He hadn't changed or showered in a week and he hadn't slept properly so I told him to go home and let me take over and watch you." "So he's coming back?" "Yes, let me go call him; he's been waiting for you to wake up all week.

"Booth." Booth could hear Bones grinning through the phone. "She's awake." Booth smiled and slammed the phone shut, grabbed his car keys and practically sprinted out the house.

He got to the hospital in record time and ran up the stairs to Ellie's floor because the elevator took too long. Bones met Booth outside of Ellie's room. "Hey Bones, everything OK?" "Yeah, I was just leaving; I thought you and Ellie deserved some family time." "Nuh-uh Bones, you, me Ellie, Parker, Cam, Angela, Hodgins, hell even Sweets is family. This, this is a family matter Bones." "Fine, I'm still leaving, I'll let you have some father/daughter time." Booth chuckled "ok, thanks Bones." "For what?" "You know for _what_." "That's family Booth."

Booth walked in and saw his daughter eating some strawberries and peaches. "Hey Doodle Bug!" Ellie looked over and saw her dad coming towards her. "Dad!" Tears sprung into her eyes as her father wrapped her in his arms. "How are you feeling?" "I sound like a thirty year smoker and I feel like I got hit by a train but they gave me pain killers for that."

"A little loopy are we?" "Earlier, yes but right now no, I'm full but I had some whipped cream with my waffles." Booth chuckled "you certainly love your waffles and whipped cream." 

Booth moved at sat on the side of her bed "I'm sorry you're here." "What, me being in the hospital? I've been in the hospital before." "When?" "Well, when I was nine I had appendicitis. When I was thirteen I fell at school and got a concussion. And last year when I had to get my wisdom teeth taken out." "That's my point; I wasn't there for you those times." "But you're here now Dad, that's all that matters and since we're apologizing, I'm sorry for starting a fight with you." "Nahh, all teenagers fight with their dads." "About their girlfriends, I don't think so." "You were being protective, I re-"

Booth's phone began to ring. "Hang on, I'll be right back." "OK." "Yeah, Booth?" "Seeley Booth!" "Jessie, hi, what's up?" "What's up? _What's up_? You haven't called me in over a week! What the hell is going on? It's like you dropped off the face of the planet!" "Look, Jessie, Ellie was in a car accident, she's been in a coma for a week and I've been at the hospital with her." "And you don't bother to tell your girlfriend? What am I, chopped liver?"

"I was going to call you but things got so out of control." "I should have been your first priority! You need to let me know about these things!" "Jessie, in my book, my kids come first! I'm sorry but Ellie is more of a priority." "Well fine, I'll be one less priority, I'm sorry Seeley, we're over." "We're over because I put my _kid_ first? Then I don't deserve someone like you. Bye Jessie."


	12. Chapter 12

**May Angels Lead You In**

**Ok, so this just popped up in my brain. Set in the middle of the year Booth and Bones are separated. I don't own Bones, only my girl, Elliot Booth! This will eventually be a B/B fic. **

**What up dudes, random little fact, I too am Catholic like Booth. I too, for 12 years have attended various Catholic schools. Falso, I've only attended 2 Catholic schools – Our Lady of the Assumption & right now I attend St. Pius X Catholic HS which I plan to graduate from in t –minus 9 months :) **

_Previously: "I was going to call you but things got so out of control." "I should have been your first priority! You need to let me know about these things!" "Jessie, in my book, my kids come first! I'm sorry but Ellie is more of a priority." "Well fine, I'll be one less priority, I'm sorry Seeley, we're over." "We're over because I put my kid first? Then I don't deserve someone like you. Bye Jessie." _

"What was that all about?" "Oh, you know, work." "You know for an FBI agent, you're a really bad liar." "Am not." "Are too." "Am so not." "So are too." "That didn't make sense." "I'm on pain killers, what's your excuse?" "I got dumped. Seeley Booth got dumped."

"Dad-" "No Doodle, it's ok." "No, no it's not Dad. You liked her, God! She was your _girlfriend_. There was something going on there." "She was shocked to find out I put you in front of our relationship. I sorta didn't tell her you were in the hospital." "You didn't tell her?" It was more of a statement than a question but she was questioning why the hell he wouldn't tell his girlfriend his daughter was in the hospital, no matter how much she hated her.

"No offense but um no wonder why she dumped you." "Hey, _you_ hated her. You're supposed to be on my side!" "No, I'm most def her number one fan! Um hello, she dumped my father for being there for his daughter who was in a coma for a week! All I'm saying is if my boyfriend didn't call me for a week I'd be pissed too, but _I_ wouldn't dump him."

Booth chuckled "you _are_ my daughter." Ellie laughed then a comfortable silence fell over the two. It did not last long however, Booth caught sight of a necklace Ellie was wearing and that necklace looked like the one he gave her all those years ago.

"Ellie, what's that around your neck?" "Um a necklace." "Yes, I can see that." "Ok, so then why are you questioning me about what's on my neck?" "Is that the necklace I gave you for your fifth birthday?" Ellie nodded, "yeah, it is. I had to get a longer chain for it seeing as though my neck isn't the same size it was twelve years ago." She absently mindedly put her fingers on it and played with it between her fingers.

"Saint Gerard-" "The Patron Saint of children," Ellie finished. "The Patron Saint of children" Booth repeated. "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't of pulled through." "I had some unfinished business to attend to; I don't like it when things are left undone."


	13. Chapter 13

**May Angels Lead You In**

**Ok, so this just popped up in my brain. Set in the middle of the year Booth and Bones are separated. I don't own Bones, only my girl, Elliot Booth! This will eventually be a B/B fic. **

**A/N: Sorry I've taken so looong to update! I've got a ton of stuff on my plate at the moment :( football, drama between my teammates (sports med teammates), drama between my friends, homework, college applications… etc… please be patient & as always, thank y'all! **

_Previously: "Saint Gerard-" "The Patron Saint of children," Ellie finished. "The Patron Saint of children" Booth repeated. "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't of pulled through." "I had some unfinished business to attend to; I don't like it when things are left undone." _

"Dad, can I please go home?" "Ellie, you have multiple broken ribs, a broken leg, and a gash on your right side that goes from your hip to your armpit that took three hundred stitches to close up; you're in no shape to go home." "Besides _that_ I'm fine Dad." "No, you're not fine." "You know I hate hospitals." "I know." "Then get me the hell outta here, Bones is a doctor, she can take care of me." "You sound like your five." "What if I am? What if I don't wanna grow up? What if I don't want to go college?"

"Well that was a segue if I've ever heard one. What's goin' on? Why don't you want to go to college?" "Because." "Because is not a good enough answer for me. You have a full ride athletic scholarship to the University of Virginia, why would you want to throw that way?" "It's just not important." "Yes it is. From what I hear, you're good at what you do, in fact the best and when you're as good at something as you are you just don't quit." **(A/N: Can anybody tell me where I got this line? HINT: NCIS. Who said it & in what context?) **"Yeah, well that's what I want."

"No it's not." Booth got up from his chair and walked to the window. "How do you know it's not what I want?" "Because I know you." Ellie let out a scoff and crossed her arms, as best she could, "for all of what, five seconds?" "Not this again. Ellie we've been down this road before." "You don't understand." "Then help me Ellie, help me understand." "I just don't want to go to college." "Why, why don't you want to go to college?" "Because I've missed so many moments with you and you've missed so many moments with me and now I'm gonna go off to college and start my life and it's just. not. fair."

Just then the doctor came in breaking up the intense father/daughter moment. "Well Miss James," the doctor began. "No doctor it's Miss _Booth._" "I stand corrected, Miss Booth, although your coma still remains a mystery you are free to go home with your father today." "Seriously doc?" "As a heart attack." "You tell that one too much don't ya doc? The doctor shook his head and bowed his head, in feigned shame.

Ellie, having forgotten the dramatic moment between her and her father looked over at Booth and gave him an "I told you so" face and smirked. "Doc, are you sure she's ok to be discharged?" Ellie rolled her eyes at her father's alpha male tendency kick in. "I assure you Mr. Booth, I would not be discharging her if I didn't think she was ready. Now, we'll need to discuss some things, the number of prescription medications that will need to filled, the number of doses she takes, what you'll need to do for the gash on her right side." Yeah Doc of course." "Why don't we step out in the hall, let her shower and get dressed."

"But Doc I don't have any clothes." "I'll call Bones, tell her what's going on and have her bring some clothes." "Thanks, I'll call her Dad, you talk with Doc."

"Brennan." "Bones!" "Hi Ellie, is everything ok?" "Just peachy, I'm getting discharged today." "Really? That's wonderful! But wait, isn't that too soon? Have you had enough time to heal?" "Perfect pair" Ellie mumbled to herself. "Ellie take the phone away from your mouth so that I can actually hear you talking and not that mumbling stuff I just heard." Ellie rolled her eyes "can I ask you a favor?" "Anything." "Can you run home and grab a clean out fit for me to wear when I get discharged? Seeing as though I don't have anything to change into." "Sure, anything?" "Anything, preferably shorts seeing as though my leg is in a cast." "Right, got it will see you when I get there." "Thanks Mom."

Bones hung up before Ellie could correct herself. Bones stopped when the word "Mom" registered with her; did Ellie just call her "Mom?" "Must be the medications" Bones thought to herself.


	14. Chapter 14

**May Angels Lead You In**

**Ok, so this just popped up in my brain. Set in the middle of the year Booth and Bones are separated. I don't own Bones, only my girl, Elliot Booth! This will eventually be a B/B fic. **

**A/N: Wow, I haven't updated in forever! Sorry y'all! **

_Previously: Bones hung up before Ellie could correct herself. Bones stopped when the word "Mom" registered with her; did Ellie just call her "Mom?" "Must be the medications" Bones thought to herself. _

It had been a month since Ellie came home. A month since Ellie had told Booth that she didn't want to go to college because she was scared of growing up and not having enough time with Booth. A month since she had called Bones "mom." A month since Booth and Jessie had broken up.

It was early in the morning and Ellie heard her father shuffling around in the kitchen. She padded out to the kitchen to find him making coffee. Ellie looked quite sleepy and quite perturbed she had been awakened. Ellie had an extra large t-shirt that had a panda on it from WWF and a pair of green

boxers that had monkeys on them. "What are you doing?" "Mornin' sunshine!" "I repeat, what are you doing?" "Making coffee, what does it look like I'm doing?" "Let me rephrase. What are you doing, making coffee, at" she looked at her fake watch and then looked at the digital clock on the microwave "6:13 in the morning?" "It's Friday." "No Dad it's Saturday." "What?" "Dad it is Saturday, November 6th." "No it is most definitely Friday, November 5th." "Dad, go look at the calendar."

Booth just gave Ellie the famous "Booth glare" as he walked over the calendar hanging on the fridge. He looked back at her, sighed, and shook his head in defeat. "You're right it _is_ Saturday, November 6th." "Told ya." "Fine, since you're up, would you like some coffee?" "Since I'm up, yes, I would love a cup."

Ellie sat down at the bar on a black bar stool and waited as her father fixed her a cup of coffee. Her mind began to wander. "Earth to Ellie." Ellie didn't reply. "Earth. To. Ellie. Ellie? Hello?" Booth waved his hand in front of her. "Huh? What?" Booth chuckled "you all there Ellie?" He handed her her coffee cup and ruffled her already tousled bed head. Ellie groaned in response "Daaad, I'm not five" but her smile betrayed her. "What were you thinking about?" Booth asked as he took the seat next to her. "About you." "About me?" He had a cocky smile on his face. "And Bones." "What about me and Bones?" "You ever gonna get your act together?" "My act together?" "Yes." "What makes you say that."

"Ok, so while you were over in Afghanistan, your partner was here taking care of his daughter." "Because she was injured in the Ma-poo-poo Islands," interjected Booth. "I think she would've taken care of me regardless if she had been injured in the _Maluku_ Islands or not." Booth huffed out a sigh; she was right, about Bones and the correct pronunciation of Ma - whatever "continue." "You two bought a house together. A huge house might I add." "Well it didn't make sense that we kept staying over at each other's places. We decided to get a house." "Y'all spend so much time together; you bicker like an old married couple, you go out to the Founding Father's restaurant after y'all wrap up a case, y'all visit Pops together, you get each other up in the morning, y'all share coffee – need I say more?" "No." "Y'all are together, minus the sex thing and sharing a bed." "Elliot Elizabeth!" "What, Dad, I'm 17, I had that talk 8th grade and then again in 9th grade, in Health." "Ellie, it's complicated."

"Y'all make it complicated. Y'all are together but aren't together. Y'all never go out on dates but with each other, y'all only hang out with each other except for the occasional get-togethers with Angela, Hodgins and the gang, I mean c'mon!" Booth was flashing back to the night outside of the Hoover building. "Ellie-" "Dad, Bones has taken over the role as my mother. No one can replace her of course but Bones is doing a phenom job." "Did you just say "phenom"?" "Yes but that is not the point, Faja! The point is, why the hell aren't you two together?"

"I told you-" "It's complicated, yah yah yah, yes I've heard that already just tell me why it's complicated." "She rejected me." "What?" "Bones rejected me." "What? When?" "It was about a year ago. Sweets wrote a book about us. Long story short: I gambled, I put my heart out there for her and she turned me down." "Maybe she had a good reason." She put her hand over her dad's hand like he had done so many times before to her. "Oh this so sucks" she thought.

As Ellie looked at her father, she could see the unshed tears, the mask that he put on everyday for Bones begin to slip as he began to show his true colors in front of Ellie. "She said she couldn't change, that she didn't know how because she's a scientist. She said no because I need protection from her. She told me that my evidence of love anecdotal." Ellie began to process what her father was telling her and from previous conversations with Cam and Angela, things began to form in her mind.

"Dad, did you tell her you loved her?" "No." "Do you love her?" "Yes, with all my heart, forever." "Do you love her for who she is?" "Yes, that's why I love her." "Then you should have stopped her." "What?" "Think about the questions you just answered. You just told me that you _didn't_ tell Bones you love her." Booth's brain triggered a memory, a memory that involved Cam telling him that when he told Bones he loved her; he had to be certain and when he laid his heart out for her he didn't tell her the most important thing. "I mean I didn't flat out say "I love you" but I said it in so many words." "Dad, this is Bones, things need to be spelled out for her. She said she couldn't change but you just told me you love her for who she is so why should she have to change?"

Booth wanted to go punch a wall or a bag or something. How could he have been so stupid? He let the woman of his dreams slip away because he hadn't said the right words. "I'm so stupid Ellie. Maybe if I had said those things, she wouldn't have said no. She was right, my definition of love was anecdotal, and I didn't give her the correct evidence." Ellie squeezed his hand, kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear "we're not alone." She threw her head in the direction of the hallway that led to the kitchen from the stairs and saw Bones standing there.

"So Bones" Booth said awkwardly "how long have you been standing there?" "Ask Ellie." Bones didn't trust her voice to say anything more with the lump in her throat she was surprised she was able to say that much. "Ellie?" "She's been there long enough."


	15. Chapter 15

**May Angels Lead You In**

**Ok, so this just popped up in my brain. Set in the middle of the year Booth and Bones are separated. I don't own Bones, only my girl, Elliot Booth! This will eventually be a B/B fic. **

_Previously: Ellie squeezed his hand, kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear "we're not alone." She threw her head in the direction of the hallway that led to the kitchen from the stairs and saw Bones standing there. _

"_So Bones" Booth said awkwardly "how long have you been standing there?" "Ask Ellie." Bones didn't trust her voice to say anything more with the lump in her throat she was surprised she was able to say that much. "Ellie?" "She's been there long enough."_

"Thanks for the coffee Dad-e-o, I'm gonna go back to bed now seeing as though it's 7 in the mornin', on a Saturday and I have state at 2 this afternoon. Yeah, ok bye." As soon as the t-shirt and boxer clad teenager left the room to go upstairs Booth looked at Bones again. "So Bones how much of that did you hear again?" "I walked in on you waving your hand in front of Ellie's face to get her attention." "So the whole entire time?" It wasn't a question really, more of a statement with a small question mark at the end. "You heard everything, so?" "So?" "Bones, the cards are in your hands, metaphorically speaking of course. I've dealt everything out on the table, it's your turn."

"Can I have a cup of coffee before we get in to this?" "Of course." Booth got up from his seat on the bar stool, got down a cup from the cupboard, poured the hot liquid in the cup and handed it to her. "Cream and sugar is already out." "Noted." They sat in an awkward silence as Brennan sipped on her coffee.

When Brennan set down her cup, Booth looked up from his daydreaming. "You ready?" "No but this needs to be done." Booth nodded and let her continue. "When we originally bought this house, my reasoning for buying it was because it wasn't good to have Ellie to go back and forth from my apartment to your apartment and we were of course in tow. Us buying a house together was logical; more space for the three of us and no more back and forth. We've been in this house for only a month and I'm slowly beginning to realize that my original reasoning is slowly dying." "What's your new reasoning then Bones?"

"I'm slowly beginning to realize my feelings towards you and this morning has truly confirmed them." "How so?" "These past few months have been wonderful, between spending time with Ellie and with Parker and with you, and these past few months have also made me realize that this, a house, a family is what I want and the fact that you still "love" me has put all the pieces into place." "And you know for a fact that I love you." "Yes." "How?" "Because your daughter dug deep into your heart and you told the truth, you told her how you really feel and I know that that is something I can believe." "_Our_ daughter Bones." "What?" "Ellie is _our_ daughter, not mine, _ours_. Just like this house is ours, that couch, ours, that pool in the backyard Parker can't wait to use this summer, ours."

Bones laughed as Booth cupped his hands on her face. "You remember what I told you, what's ours is ours?" Bones nodded softly "now what's ours, is truly ours" and with that he sealed it with a kiss.

Things began to get heated and both parties mutually decided their first time wouldn't be on the couch, or the floor or the wall so they decided to take things upstairs. But as they snuck by Ellie's room hand and hand Booth couldn't help but check on Ellie, even though it was 7:20am. "Shh, I want to check up on Ellie" whispered Booth. "Booth, she's 17, she hardly needs to be checked up on." "I know but I want to." "Ok." Booth cracked open the door and saw Ellie sprawled out on the bed, covers half covering her, the other half was on the floor. She had her yellow, brown, and red, seven year old Moshi pillow tucked under arm; she didn't leave home without it whenever she went over to a friend's house and when it was movie night at the Booth – Brennan residence she always had it with her. She also had her iPod plugged into her ears.

Booth smiled and pulled the covers over his daughter put the iPod on pause and took the headphones out of her ears, kissed her head and said "I love you." As he closed the door to her room and took Brennan's hand he heard "I love you more."

Booth chuckled and turned to look at Bones. "I love you Seeley Booth." Booth smiled "I love you too, Temperance Brennan. You want me to prove it to you?" "If you're up for it." "Oh, I'm up for it." "Was it a good idea to take the iPod out of her ears?" "Yes, it's bad for her to sleep with her iPod." "Well if you're gonna prove to me that you love me, she might need 'em." It looked like a light had gone off in Booth's head, "ooh, right, that was a bad idea that I can't take back now." Just then they heard "I puttin' in my head phones now but if I can't fall back asleep, Imma be cranky and I have state today, and you don't want a cranky softball player on your hands!"


End file.
